Starting over
by Writergirl2132
Summary: Brokenness. New powers, New friends, New homes. How will this all work out.


**Buttercup's POV**

Okay. 3 year recap. I ran away from New Townsville three years ago after a really big argument with the puffs and ruffs. I met Fawn and Sirena and now we live in a huge penthouse at the Sandy hills hotel in a small town here in Japan. Fawn fan away from her home two, but because everyone was ignoring her. We all live in the penthouse because Sirena's mom owns the hotel. Fawn sings in the hotel lounge/ restraunt. Okay. Done.

* * *

Okay. So back to the present.

"Uuuuugh." Sirena groans from the couch. "Yet another tribute to the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs, but still no you."

"Lets go see if Fawn is done her shift yet." I say and we hop into our personal elevator. When we reach the lobby, we find Fawn walking out of the lounge. We meet her near the front desk.

"Now that my day shift is done, I'm bored." Fawn groans.

"How 'bout we check up on the classes. See how well Mariana is doing with ice sculpting." Sirena says and we all nod. We run over to the class elevator and go up to the fourth floor. We walk over to the ice sculpting wing and walk into the large space.

"Fawn. I need help." Mariana whispers. Fawn walks to the front with Mariana.

"Class. This is Fawn. She is the reason this class exists. She will now show you all how to carve a fox out of ice." Mariana says. She brings Fawn a large block of ice.

"Just watch." She says and gets to work. Ice goes flying everywhere and then she has the out line.

"Now for the details." She says and carves a real life looking fox bout of ice. The class claps and cheers.

"Thank you Fawn." Mariana says and Fawn grabs her Fox and we head back to the lobby. Fawn snaps her fingers and the fox becomes real. She curls up around Fawns neck. We walk into the lounge and settle at our favorite booth.

"Hey Sam, the usually please." I yell over to the wait or and he nods.

"I'm gonna name her Flame." Fawn says, and points to the fox. I see a familiar long orange ponytail and yelp.

"Um. Girls. The Powerpuffs are here. Why are they in wait. Today is... We gotta transform. Today is the day Blaze is supposed to attack." Sirena says and we nod.

"Fawn"

"Buttercup"

"Sirena"

Fawn has an orange crop top with a yellow tank top, a large red F, an orange ruffled knee length skirt, yellow leggings and black boots.

I have a lime green crop top with a teal tank top, dark green B, green leggings and black boots.

Sirena has a light blue crop top with a purple tank top, dark blue S, a blue ruffled skirt, purple leggings and black boots.

"All right. Feels good to fly again." Sirena says as she floats. I see the Puffs and the Ruffs looking at us suspiciously.

"All Heros to the conference room on floor 3." The loudspeaker says and we run up there. It's us, the Puffs and the Ruffs.

"Can anyone see anything." Blossom says.

"Ahhhhhhh. Noooo. Oh please no. I will not believe that. Please. There will be another fate. It will not end up like that." Fawn yells and I see her eyes are focused on the town map.

"Fawn. What is it." I ask. The Puffs and Ruffs seem to notice my voice.

"I saw another vision. If we don't succeed, It looks like our little town will be destroyed." Fawn says and Flame leaps onto the table. She tries to confront Fawn.

"What is... This Blaze characters weakness?" Boomer asks.

"Where do I begin..." Sirena says and the three of us start laughing our heads off. The others look at us.

"That vision was a fake. I was just sculpting a tractor onto that map with laser vision."Fawn says and they look at her art work.

"Blaze is the most gullible person every, He hates extremely cold places." I say.

"Yeah, but we don't have any ice." Butch says.

"Thats where I come in. As the daughter of Mother Nature herself." Fawn says and holds a large snowflake on her hand.

"Nice special effects." Brick says.

"Um. Brick. Bad idea." I say.

"How do you know who I am." He questions.

"It's me, Buttercup, you idiot." I say and he widens his eyes. Flame Stalk's over to him.

"Flame. Easy girl." Fawn says and Flame backs up to her.

"Hey girls. Miss little 'ole me." A male voice says.

"No one cares Blaze. Just let me freeze your butt into space. My shift starts in an hour and you know what happened last time you made me almost late. You ended up on Pluto for weeks." Fawn says and Blaze struts to the front.

"Fire away." Blaze says and Fawn stands. She shoots some ice at him and he flies into the sky.

"Okay. Let's go to the penthouse and talk things over." Sirena says. I look and see what I heard from the radio is true. Looks like Fawns friend Aaron is with the Ruffs.


End file.
